creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Docking Station
Docking Station (DS) is a game in the Creatures series, set on the Lone Shee's spaceship, the Capillata. It is known for being the first Creatures game with online networking capability (see DS Server), and is available to [[Docking Station#External links|download for free]] on Windows and Linux, or can be purchased as part of Creatures Exodus for the Mac OS X. To play the game online you will need to register for a free Docking Station ID. Creatures Docking Station gets its name from the fact it can be docked with the retail Creatures 3 to make the world even larger. In addition, third-party metarooms are available for download, along with many new breeds, both officially and fan designed. Each of the official breeds has an entry in the Docking Station Story. Docking Station features an improved version of the Creatures Evolution Engine including the NetBabel protocol, which is responsible for internet-based things such as the warp. Some agents are specifically designed to work only with DS, while others require Creatures 3 to be installed if they use scripts or sprites from it. Want to know who was involved in making Docking Station? Read the credits! Rooms The game is quite small, and docking with Creatures 3 or adding third-party metarooms is a must in order to make a reasonably-sized world to play in. Metarooms included are: *Norn Meso - the main area of Docking Station containing the egg layer and learning machine, allowing you to play with and look after your norns. *Comms Room - a metaroom which allows you to communicate with other online players, inject new agents, and tweak several different aspects of the current world. *Workshop - the entry point for the warp, the location of the Containment Chamber, and where Warp Portals can be configured to be put around the ship. *Hub - a central room that connects the other three, allowing travel between them. It also provides a way to the Creatures 3 ship in docked worlds. To see third-party metarooms, check out Category:Unofficial_Metarooms! Agents Agents of note include: *The HoverDoc *The Containment Chamber *The egg-layer, Muco Breeds Docking Station includes the ChiChi Norn, but there are many other official breeds that come as part of Creatures 3 or can be bought from the Creatures Mall to be used with it: Included *ChiChi Norn Free Official Addons *Magma Norn *Astro Norn *Fallow Norn *Harlequin Norn *Siamese Norn *Zebra Norn In Creatures 3 *Bengal Norn *Bruin Norn *Civet Norn *Jungle Grendel *Desert Ettin Breed Packs *Bondi Norn *Hardman Norn *Treehugger Norn *Toxic Norn *Banshee Grendel There are also many third-party breeds available for free download. See Category:C3/DS Breeds for a listing of breeds for DS! Key characters in the DS storyline *Banshee *Capillata *Lone Shee *Shee Game information *C3/DS CAOS Codes Related links *[[:Category: Docking Station|'Docking Station category']] *Docking Station online server. *Creatures Internet Edition *Creatures Exodus External links * Download Docking Station (offline) * Docking Station Central where you can register or view your DS profile (offline) * Unreleased Trailer * The online Creatures Manuals from Gameware(offline) * Docking Station Manual - an online version of the manual at Artificial Life for Linux (offline) * http://www.creaturesdockingstation.com Download * http://www.gamewaredevelopment.com/downloads/cdn/C3_DS_GK_1_16_4.exe (Genetic Editor C3& DockingStation (key Gameware code : 500-4892W-1234U-WE ) fr:Docking Station Category: Creatures games Category:Linux Creatures games Category: Docking Station